


In Which John was in Middle Earth at the Time

by lizfu



Series: Tumblr Fic (Sherlock) [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 22:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizfu/pseuds/lizfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which John was in Middle Earth at the Time

**Author's Note:**

> [Original post](http://lizfu.tumblr.com/post/25781333377/that-fic-where-john-was-in-middle-earth-at-the-time)
> 
> on tumblr.

"When was this decided?"

"Last Tuesday."

"I was in Middle Earth last Tuesday!"

"Not my fault you weren't listening."

"Mobiles don't function in Middle Earth!"

"Again, not my fault, John. Perhaps if you signed up for a plan with adequate coverage across all realms of existence - real and fantastic - you would be included in more decision making around here." 

"MIDDLE EARTH, Sherlock. Dragons! Wizards! Goblins! Quests for gold and untold riches!"

"I'm not seeing where you're going with this. Are you suggesting that somehow whatever you were doing in this _Middle Earth_ was more important than the work we do here?"

"I give up."

To anybody else, it would have appeared that John had disappeared into thin air. Yet, Sherlock had seen - _observed_ \- how the good doctor had slipped his hand into his pocket seconds before, the action of disappearing delayed as though he were searching for something. Even then, John didn't truly disappear. Whatever had caused the phenomenon only made him invisible. John was very much still in the room, if the cloying scent of aftershave and a new cologne (gift from a new girlfriend, very keen for John, but John not very keen for her, just wanting to make a good impression, so the date tonight would be expensive which would impress the girl, whose tastes and standards are high, but not enough to convince her that John is a good match one month down the road when she dumps him) were anything to go by. Sherlock narrowed his eyes. 

"...Fascinating."

Before he resumed his latest experiment, he made note to search through all of John's trousers tonight.


End file.
